


Idiot

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Sam!, Hummingbird - Freeform, i hope I did their characters justice, qrow is happy in this, set in their Beacon days, this is a gift, to sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Qrow and Summer like to sit under the apple tree behind the school.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Qrow Branwen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Idiot

"Hey Qrow?” The boy opened his eyes, looking to his right to see Summer glaring up at the tree he was lying under.

“Yeah?” 

She mumbled something under her breath bitterly to which he lifted an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

Crossing her arms, Summer pouted her lips and looked pleadingly at the boy then up at the tree again.

“I can’t reach.”

Smirking, Qrow shrugged off the girl’s lament. “Sucks to be you,” he grinned, propping his back against the base of the tree again. Before he had a chance to close his eyes, a mass flopped onto his stomach, winding him.

“Gods, you’re so mean!” Summer complained, grabbing the collar of Qrow’s button up to tug it from side to side, “I never thought someone with abs could be so lazy.”

Recuperating his breath, Qrow ran his hands through his hair. His field of vision cleared and he grinned.

“I never thought someone so small could weigh as much a Beowolf."

Summer rolled her eyes and shuffled off of the taller boy before settling on the grass right beside him.

“Gosh, you’re so rude. You know sometimes you can really tell you and your sister grew up with bandits.”

Satisfied, he raised an eyebrow.

“What couldn't you reach?”

Summer gave him a confused look before her mouth formed an 'o' shape in realisation and pointed directly up.

Following the girl’s direction, Qrow's eyes found what she wanted almost immediately.  
“Oh, an apple. Guess it makes sense considering this is an apple tree.” Hopping to his feet, he pulled himself up a couple of branches, showing off with some daring hops.

“Here!” Qrow chucked the apple down and Summer caught it. 

“Thank you!” She laughed, staring down at the candy red apple. It was funny, the colour of the fruit- it sort of reminded her of his eyes. Bringing it up to her mouth, she sank her teeth into it to enjoy the flavour. 

Better yet though was the view. Qrow might have been smooth on the way up, but watching him cautiously prod one of the lower branches before stepping down delighted her; he was such a goofball. 

Finally settling his backside on the lowest branch, which also happened to have the steepest drop. He nervously glanced down at the feasting girl.

“Uh, Summer? Maybe since I did you this favor, you could-” 

“Just jump you idiot!” She cut him off. Her mouth still full of fruit, she covered her face as she burst into an uncontrollable laughter. 

He's such an idiot, she thinks, but he's her idiot.

As Qrow continued to turn around, crouch, and ever so slowly lower himself off the branch before hopping down, Summer’s amusement only grew. 

At the mercy of gravity, Qrow miraculously stuck the landing; although he stumbled a bit as he recovered from the strain of the landing. Qrow winced, regretting that he didn't activate his Aura. 

Placing a hand on his hip, he turned to the girl and winked.

“Worth it.” 

"Pfft, my hero,” Summer nodded, swallowing another bite of the apple with a grin. Feeling at ease now that her boy was safely on solid earth again, she took refuge under the tree, laying in the same position Qrow had been just a few minutes earlier.

Following suit, Qrow sat down, stretched his arms, and let himself lay back first onto the girl; Summer’s poofy petticoat and pleated skirt acting as a makeshift pillow.

Rather than rejecting the advance, Summer relaxed in her seat a bit. Meeting Qrow’s ruby red eyes, she ran her clear-coated nails through his onyx hair, ruffling it just a little bit as she hummed a tune.

“How do you have so much energy in a day?” Qrow playfully grumbled, hiding the overwhelming urge to smile.

“Oh, y'know, I sleep, drink water, do pushups. Like a normal person,” she teased, using the underside of her dark sleeve to wipe the apple juice from the corner of her lips. A little alarmed to see the boy’s eyes shuttering, she slugged his shoulder as lightly as she could.

“Hey silly, don’t fall asleep on me now.”

“Gah.” Qrow sounded, squinting a bit as he struggled to open his eyes. He wasn’t silly, he wasn’t the one who always wore a cape like a superhero. Well, maybe he did, but he rocked it approximately 10% more than the girl. 

Actually, maybe not. Summer definitely suited that white cloak of hers in a way, Qrow thinks, that no one else could.

Coming out of his delirium, he smiled, “Don’t worry sweet cheeks, if I can stay up for History and Plant Sciences, I can definitely stay awake for you.”

“Liar. You've done it before. Besides, you don't stay awake for either of those classes,” Summer giggled, tilting her head as if she were unimpressed.

“Not on purpose!” Qrow retorted, flailing his hands slightly in protest.

“I don't believe you!” Summer jested, running her hands through his hair again.

“C'mon Summer. You gotta have more faith in me than that.” Qrow laughed, shaking his head gently. The smile he’d been suppressing finally showed up on his face.

“I do! I just want to spend as much time with you as possible,” Taking a deep breath, she set the apple down and grabbed his hand, “I love you, y'know.”

“That’s a bad idea,” Qrow rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“Ow.” A painful thumb stroke stole his attention momentarily as Summer flicked his head.

“Hush, idiot. Now you gotta say it back,” Summer pleaded, gripping his hand just a little tighter.

Qrow smirked, “Say what?” 

“Qrow!” Summer whined, planting her hands on either side of her and huffing.

Exhaling, he tilted his head back slightly and smiled.

“Alright, love you too,”

Summer narrowed her eyes.

“You’re going to fall asleep, aren't you?”

“No…” Qrow kept grinning as he once again closed his eyes.

“Liar.” She replied, resting her own head against the tree trunk.

"Bandit's nature," Qrow closed his eyes, letting the back of his head sink into the girl’s lap, "Shut up and eat your apple,” he added after a heartbeat.

“Hmph, fine. I’m not waking you up for class though,” she teased, picking up her apple and taking another bite.

“Fine by me,” Qrow hazily remarked.

Stroking her hand through the boy’s hair again, she faintly grinned. 

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot though.” Qrow returned the sentiment, the soft touch of her hand easing him into a blissful serenity. Not that he’d admit it, but there was something about being around Summer that made him feel so alive, made him forget all about his Semblance and the bandits he grew up with. Sometimes it was honestly hard to tell when he was dreaming or not.

He likes it here, Qrow thinks, with Summer. She likes it here too, but only with her idiot Branwen.

Opening his eyes, Qrow smiled in the way only Summer could make him.

Summer did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sam! Happy birthday! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it! I don't write much Qrow and/or Summer so- I hope you have a really good day Sam!
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you!


End file.
